Cultivational Sect
Cultivational sects (玄门世家, Xuánmén shìjiā) form the major community of cultivators in the world of Mo Dao Zu Zhi. Opening Notes In most cultivation novels, cultivation is carried out in sects or schools (门派) where people pay their respects to a master in the hopes of being taken in as a disciple. The cultivation world of Mo Dao Zu Shi, by contrast, organizes sects mainly by bloodline and extended families (姓氏). Novel, Chapter 29 The cultivation sects thus observe the Dishu system of inheritance. History Origins Several hundred years before the novel's setting, Wen Mao, the founder of the Qishan Wen Sect, suggested changing from the school-based system to a bloodline-based system. Novel, Chapter 13Novel, Chapter 29 Inspired by Wen Mao, cultivational sects connected by blood ties rose "as if they were bamboo shoots after a spring rain." Nearly every slightly-famous cultivator chose to found their own sect,Novel, Chapter 29 including Lan An, who founded the Gusu Lan Sect. Novel, Chapter 18 Of this great generation of sect founders, only one cultivator remained alive by the beginning of the novel: Baoshan Sanren, who chose to seclude herself away on a celestial mountain, adhering to the original school-based system. Novel, Chapter 29 Five Great Sects Of the many sects formed, the most prominent were the "Five Great Sects." * Qishan Wen Sect * Lanling Jin Sect * Gusu Lan Sect * Yunmeng Jiang Sect * Qinghe Nie Sect Sunshot Campaign During Wei Wuxian's youth, the cultivation world tired of the Qishan Wen Sect's tyranny, leading to the Sunshot Campaign that ended with the annihilation of the Qishan Wen Sect. Only four great sects remained. Chief Cultivator (仙督) In the aftermath of the Sunshot Campaign, Jin Guangshan suggested creating the position of Chief Cultivator, the nominal leader of the cultivation word, to preside over major matters and influence the various sects. Novel, Chapter 11 The ambitious Jin Guangshan sought to become Chief Cultivator himself, though many others, including Nie Mingjue and He Su, opposed him. Novel, Chapter 76Novel, Chapter 118 However, Jin Guangshan's sudden death brought an abrupt end to his plans. His son Jin Guangyao then inherited the Lanling Jin Sect and the title of Chief Cultivator. Novel, Chapter 11 After the downfall of Jin Guangyao at the end of the Novel , a new Chief Cultivator has yet to be appointed. According to author Mo Xiang Tong Xiu, Nie Huaisang is most likely to take over the position. Author Interview http://miststar.lofter.com/post/2fddcf_1103dd40 Skills ''All of the cultivation sects were skilled in different areas. Similar to how the Gusu Lan Sect was skilled at music, the violence and power of the Qinghe Nie Sect’s saber spirits were how it outshone the other sects. ''Novel, Chapter 26 Each cultivation sect tended to follow the path of cultivation determined by their founder. For example, the Gusu Lan Sect's expertise in music stemmed from Lan An's occupation as a musician, and, likewise, the Qinghe Nie Sect's expertise in the saber came from their founder's occupation as a butcher. Novel, Chapter 26 To abandon the founder’s ideal and start a new cultivation path was considered a betrayal of one's ancestors. Novel, Chapter 26 References Category:Sects Category:Terminology